Talk:Incubus/@comment-25075355-20150913135236/@comment-25930818-20150917164140
> No, what you done is make soapbox speech, mockery, and strawman attack. Purpose of lore discussion is attempt to reach agreement based on information. When information is not available then we add opinion, but opinion is still not fact and it won't topple over another opinion (or worse, actual information). You will note that I didn't write "Incubi are really fucking bad, actually" when I wrote the actual incubus article above. FACTS go up there. OPINIONS go down here. That's why we're having this discussion in the Article Comments section instead of having an edit war in the mainspace. This is who it is supposed to work! > Here is how you insist on wrong definition of NTR. Now now, Kuruni, follow your own rules. You can't say that I'm wrong. You have to say "Here is how you insist on a definition of NTR which is different from the definition of NTR that I, Kuruni, use, and I believe you are mistaken, but you might not be, that's just my opinion". Bit of a mouthful, isn't it? Not surprising that people might tend to shorthand it to "wrong". And just so you don't think I'm being evasive: your examples there were irrelevant and your logic was nonsensical. You were just strawmanning me by trying to claim that my argument was that A View From The Bridge is NTR simply because it is tragic, which wasn't my argument at all. My point was that A View From The Bridge is NTR because Eddie perceives some sort sort ownership over his niece's quasi-sexual affections, and so then when she starts banging Marco, he gets pissed off and mopey, oh look that's classic NTR. It'd be like if an MGE monstergirl decided that a man was her husband before they had sex, but then she took too long to physically claim him and the guy ends up banging the muscular, peppy minotaur from down the street. That'd be pretty NTR to her, watching the man she considers to be her husband fucking another monster, even if the man never knew she considered him her husband at all. As for your specific examples: It IS like an immune response, that was a great analogy. Foreign (metaphysical) miasma entering the man's body causes an overreaction from his body's (metaphysical) defence mechanism? Exactly like an immune response, please put it back in. You can't call ME out for claiming something on the book cover isn't official when you insist that things like this aren't official despite very clearly saying "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" with KC art on the front. Now, I'll give you some credit and suggest that the argument you want to make is that it's What KC Says Is Official that actually is official, but if that's the case then it's not "being on the front of the book" that makes a term official or not official in the first place, so your whole point is moot. The 72 virgins you get in the Islamic afterlife if you die serving the will of the Prophet are Houris. What point are you trying to make here? If you're trying to dig up points where I'm wrong, you could at least choose ones where I actually was wrong. So far you're 0 for 3. gg